


hold on to me

by swankkat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankkat/pseuds/swankkat
Summary: Commissioned for chapter 3.





	hold on to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namedawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love on the fringes of everything (in everything you do, everything you are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413886) by [namedawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome). 

_After that, Lucifer held her as she sobbed, his heart breaking on every single one of them, trying to calm her again. She clung to him, loud terrified sobs wracking her tiny body, face turned into his neck, one hand gripping the hair on the back of his head and the other taking a handful of his Armani. He murmured to her softly placing kisses to her hair as he swayed. He let Chloe linger in his space, knowing she just wanted to be close to their dau- her daughter, hers._

From Chapter 3. ❤️


End file.
